gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Elbe
'Elbe '(エルベ Erube) was a kingdom and former vassal state of the Empire ruled by King Duran. Depite formerly being one of the Allied Army, Duran appears to have aligned himself with the Japan Self-Defense Forces after he survived the Battle of Alnus Hill, effectively expanding the JSDF sphere of influence. Upon aligning himself with the JSDF, Duran provides forces to aid the JSDF and Piña Co Lada's Imperial Government in the Imperial Civil War, including a contingent of archers, which played a role in the Battle of Marais. Geography Elbe is located in the southern part of the continent of Falmart, the only currently explored continent in the Special Region, which is mostly controlled by the Empire. The northern borders of Elbe are located slightly to the south of Alnus Hill and the surrounding Japan Self-Defense Forces-controlled territory. While the exact borders of Elbe are not shown, it can be assumed based on events in the story, that from the border fortress of Tubet in the north to a mountain range in the south that separates it from Toumaren. Elbe presumably borders the Blue Sea to the west, and may be bounded by the Tuba Mountains (alternate spelling: Tybe) to the east. Mount Tube marks the highest point in the Tuba Mountains, and presumably Elbe as well. While the Tuba Mountains are technically part of Elbe, dark elves of the Schwarz Forest appeared to live in the region with minimal interference from the Elbe or the Empire- for instance, no elvish troops were seen during the Battle of Alnus Hill, suggesting that, unlike the goblins, the elves were not required to provide troops for Elbe or the Empire. The dark elvish population of the region was decimated by the Flame Dragon attacks, and by the time the dragon was finally killed by Yōji Itami and his party, there were few, if any survivors apart from Yao Ro Dushi. The largest city, and presumably the capital of Elbe, is located in the south of the region. This appears on maps shown in the manga, but is thus far not mentioned by name. According to Yanagida, Elbe is a region of great mineral wealth, with preliminary reports including large deposits of raw diamonds, gold, and oil. The treaty between Elbe and JSDF states that Japanese corporations will be given permission to extract and export any resources not considered valuable by Elbe but would prove to be more valuable to Japan, such as petroleum and uranium; Japan was also entitled to half of the gold, copper and silver mines found. Politics and Economy The kingdom of Elbe is ruled by a single monarch, presently Duran, though in his absence, Duran's son is serving as the ruler of Elbe instead. One of Duran's primary motivations for aligning himself with with the JSDF was to use the situation as a mean of leverage in case his son resists his return. Little is known about the precise government, though it appears to be a feudal society, given the presence of an aristocratic class, such as Count Watt of Tubet. The state was formerly aligned with the Empire, possibly a vassal or at least a tributary state. However, Duran has since aligned himself with the JSDF, having grown mistrustful of the Imperial government. Notably, with Duran's power, nobility can be awarded to anyone deemed worthy by the current monarch, even if they aren't a residence of Elbe, with Yōji Itami as an example. Prior to the JSDF arrival, while technically a tributary or vassal state of the Empire, Elbe held considerable military power and wealth thanks to their gold and diamond deposits. Duran himself was known as a skilled military commander and personal combatant, earning the nickname "The Lion of Elbe". This caused Emperor Molt Sol Augustus to view Duran, along with numerous other vassals and senators, to be a threat to his power. After the JSDF invaded, Augustus sent Duran and his forces to the Second Battle of Alnus Hill, fully anticipating his defeat, with intent to eliminate him and a number of other rivals. This betrayal led to Duran's decision to align himself with the JSDF. After Itami and his group slay the Flame Dragon at the Battle of Mount Tube, Duran and the rest of Elbe's noble quickly take the opportunity to distance themselves from the Empire by giving Itami's multiple awards, knighthoods, and aristocratic titles of nobility so they can gain alliance with the JSDF to protect them from the Empire as well as sending people to work with the JSDF to gain their favor. By the end of the Imperial Civil War, Elbe Kingdom becomes an independent nation along with all the countries in the Allied Army due to the great decline of the Empire. As a result, the mines of Elbe are no longer under the control of the Empire, which adds to the near-collapse of the Empire's economy. Military The military's organization of the Kingdom of Elbe is heavily inspired by the Empire's structure, although adapted to the much smaller population of the Kingdom. The army of the Kingdom of Elbe is similar in appearance to the real-world Roman Army (probably because of the strong cultural influence of the Empire), being made up primarily of formations of infantry armed with spears, swords, and large rectangular shields. Their equipment seems to be much more crude and simplistic when compared to that of the Empire and with Elbe's insignia placed on their shields and helmets instead of the Empire's ones. Also present in the military are cavalry, archers, siege engines such a battering rams, ballistae, and trebuchets, and dragon riders. Auxiliary forces are provided by both human and goblin soldiers. While the army of Elbe is very Roman-like, their technology level is actually more late-medieval. For instance the cavalry, who are typically similar in appearance to medieval knights, clad in plate armor and armed with swords and lances. The armies of Elbe were present at the Battle of Alnus Hill, where they attacked en masse the JSDF positions during the night attack of the Allied Army's third assault. The troops of Elbe, along with the armies of Mudwan, Alguna and League, were destroyed by the JSDF's superior firepower, resulting in the death of countless soldiers. The military of the Kingdom of Elbe is dressed in purple with white trim, except the king that is dressed in red with purple trim. Gallery kingdom of Elbe 5.png|The flags of the Kingdom of Elbe kingdom of Elbe 1.png|king Duran before the battle of Alnus Hill kingdom of Elbe 2.png|The army of the Kingdom of Elbe on the march kingdom of Elbe 4.png|The army of the Kingdom of Elbe before the first assault of the battle of Alnus Hill kingdom of Elbe 9.png|The army of the Kingdom of Elbe during the third assault of the battle of Alnus Hill Trivia * Elbe is the Name of a River in northern Germany. Category:Locations